Día Blanco
by Anitajunio
Summary: Ken desea confesarle sus sentimientos a Miyako, mas su amabilidad lo lleva a ayudar a sus amigos antes que decirle lo que siente a la chica que ama... ¿Podrá acaso Ken Confesarle sus sentimientos Miyako y al mismo tiempo ayudar a sus amigos?


_**Bueno chicos! Regresé y trayendoles un pequeño Oneshot espero que sea de su agrado pues le he puesto mucho esfuerzo y luego de todoss los favores que ayes(18, Miercoles) me pidieron lo he podido finalizar y gritar victoria, pero que cerraran el MU me cayó como un balde de agua fría. Pero bueno aquí espero que disfruten el fic y sin más! A leer(Mientras escucho Beat Hit!) **_

_**Nota1: La canción la escribí escuchando Itsumo Itsudemo Y Days pero mas la primera y la publicación mientras escuchaba Beat Hit!**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One-Shot: El Día Blanco<strong>_

Me encuentro terminándome de alistar, voy a tener una cita, si mi primera cita; algo difícil, lo admito pero a la vez… ¿reconfortante?, ¿Dulce? En verdad no lo sé lo que si sé es de que hoy día no duermo si no me declaro… a la peli lila que me trae como loco… Si, hoy es el día blanco, o sea 14 de marzo, donde los chicos correspondemos a las chicas que nos dan chocolates en San Valentín, o sea el 14 de febrero, me llegaron mucho, pero yo solo acepté uno.

-Ken-chan ¿Ya te vas? – Me dice mi pequeño compañero

-Si Wormmon cuídate

-¿Me dirás con quien te irás?

-No – Le negué no quiero que se lo cuente a V-mon y ya sé que seguirá

-Esta bien le mandas MIS SALUDOS a Miyako – Me dijo mientras subía a mi cama ¡Espera! ¿Como lo sabe? - ¿No es obvio? Es el día blanco y solo aceptaste un chocolate los demás me los comí con V-mon, Patamon y armadillomon. Te quedaste con sus chocolates… ¿No lo recuerdas? - Buuu eso si me tomó desprevenido… esperen ¿Me esta leyendo la mente o algo por el estilo?... ahora que lo pienso.

***Flashback***

Era catorce de febrero y miles de chicas azotaban mi puerta, era perturbador aun que me alegro que a Wormmon se le haya ocurrido tan buena idea, puso una caja de cartón en la puerta de mi departamento y arriba de este, en la pared, un cartel que decía "Gracias por venir, agradeceré que pongas tu presente aquí. Ken y Wormmon" si tal vez lo ultimo no debió ir, pero bueno en fin, además dibujo su rostro y el mío; a veces pienso que es sobreprotector. Recibí un mensaje a mi D-Terminal, el mensaje que tanto esperaba, ya estaba desesperado ese mensaje lo deseaba tanto, era de Miyako: "Ken, ¿crees que nos podríamos ver en media hora?, Si no se puede, no hay problema, y ya mañana te lo digo. Miyako." JAMÁS dejaría pasar mi oportunidad, pero ¿El problema? Mis fans…

-Wormmon ¿Me harías un favor?

-El que quieras Ken – Luego de un rato le mande un mensaje a Miyako diciéndole que nos encontremos en el parque de Odaiba, es muy grande y bonito, pensé que sería el lugar perfecto… Hice que Wormmon evolucionara a Stingmon, me puse unos lentes de sol, algo que me parece horroroso, pero no quería hacer que Miyako corra una maratón, porque mis fans la quieren matar; Volviendo al tema Stingmon me llevo hasta un callejón y me prometió que ahí permanecería hasta que yo regrese, cuando yo llegué Miya aún no llegaba, pero pocos fueron los minutos para que se apareciera, estaba vestida como siempre, pero no llevaba la pañoleta de siempre si un pequeño lazo morado muy oscuro, le asentaba y resaltaba muy bien, bueno lo admito con cualquier cosa se ve hermosa.

-Hola Miyako

-Hola Ken – Me percaté que escondía algo detrás de ella y comencé a rezar porque fuera lo que quería, claro mentalmente porque si no que pensaría.

-Perdón por usar gafas, pero si mis fans me ven, no quiero ni imaginarlo, y pensar que hoy día las he persuadido tan bien, no quero que racha que vaya – Le dije sonriente, pues me di cuenta que me miraba fijamente. Nos pusimos a hablar, aunque solo fueron diez minutos hasta que me cambió de tema.

-Ken… en verdad hay algo que te quiero entregar, espero que no te moleste… - Me dijo con un ligero toque carmín en sus mejillas y estirándome una cajita, eran chocolates. Justo los que quería – Los hice yo misma. Disculpa me tengo que retirar

-¿Tan rápido? – Se me escapó, ella se sonrojó

-Lo siento, tengo turno en la tienda – Dijo levantándose y mostrándome una de sus mejores sonrisas – Nos vemos Ken – Dijo volteándose y yéndose.

Volví con Wormmon y repetimos el proceso de cuando llegamos al lugar. Me había ido muy pensativo, ya en casa me dispuse a abrir la pequeña cajita, eran chocolates unos corazones, unos seis, serían los únicos que aceptaría y comería…

***Fin del Flashback***

-Esta bien me atrapaste Wormmon – Le dije rindiéndome – Ya me voy o se me hará tarde, Nos vemos - dije cogiendo mi abrigo, por si al caso se necesite, Nos encontraremos en el mismo parque donde me entregó sus hermosos, y obviamente riquísimos, chocolates, ya ahí Miyako se estaba demorando ¿porqué? La cité ahí vamos Miya, Miya apúrate.

-Disculpa la demora, Ken – Escuché y volteé, era ella.

Estaba vestida hermosamente, llevaba un hermoso polo a tiritas turquesa, junto con unos jeans, que resaltaban su figura y unos ¿Tacones? Si… me he quedado embobado, aun que no sabía que le gustaban los tacones, Admito todo resaltaba….

-Tierra llamando a Ken, ¿Estas ahí? – Me dijo, en ese momento reaccioné. ¡Que Vergüenza!, estoy comenzando a dudar si seré capaz de declarármele, espero que si

-Miyako – fue lo único que atiné a decir – Es… Estás muy linda – Le dije. Ken Ichijouji ¿Eres tu? No ¡No pude decir algo mejor! Maldición

-Gracias – Me dijo agachando la cabeza – Disculpa la demora, Hikari me tenía de rehén, primero me agarró de consejera, ya sabes duda si, Takeru se le declarará, y luego de practicante de diseñadora ¿No quería ser profesora? – Me dijo como siempre tan animosa. Yo solo respondí con una risita.

-¿Te parece si vamos a comer un helado? – Le dije sin idea alguna de algo que hacer ¿Sería mejor una película? O ¿qué? Soy varón Dios mándame ayuda, una señal, algo por favor.

-Claro, siempre y cuando sea de Chocolate si no ¡no! – Me dijo inflando sus cachetes, se veía tan tierna.

Comenzamos a caminar uno al lado de otro, hasta llegar a la heladería ahí ella pidió un gran helado de chocolate y yo uno más pequeño. Nos sentamos uno al lado de otro, Su apetito era voraz, pero se veía muy gustosa, Su mano derecha estaba apoyada en el asiento, no sé si es lo correcto, pero puse mi mano sobre la suya, ella me miró de reojo y comenzó a mirar nuestras manos yo también lo hice. Terminé mi helado. Si este es el momento, ella no había terminado su helado pero estaba decidido.

-Miyako hay algo que te quería dec... - escuché el tono de mi celular, menos mal no nos agarró en un mal momento SI NO EN UNO PÉSIMO, Juro que si es Takeru o Daisuke los mataré. Contesté, Era Cody, se han salvado

-Ken, Hola ¿Cómo estas? Tengo problemas ¿Me ayudas?

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿En que?

-Mi abuelo no me dejará salir si no mejoro la última técnica que me ha enseñado en Kendo y Riku se molestará y me terminará si no voy a nuestro aniversario1

-¿Espera tienes novia? - Le dije sorprendido, Miyako me miraba raramente pero espera ese niño, oh ¡Rayos! Se declaró antes que yo… Se volverá mujeriego, espero no ser vidente y equivocarme

-Si, si y necesito tu ayuda, por favor.

-Espera un segundo – Le dije, le preguntaré a Miyako, lo mas probable que diga es no. – Miyako, Cody me ha dicho que lo ayude en una técnica de Kendo… ¿Irías?

-Si necesita tu ayuda, Si, supongo… - Me contesto con una sonrisa, esto iba mal. Pero bueno ayudar a una persona no ha de ser tan malo, ¿a cuanto puede llegar mi amabilidad?

Nos comenzamos a dirigir al salón donde Cody entrena su Kendo. Ya ahí Miyako se sentó y Cody le dio a Upamon, y ambos pasamos a ponernos las prendas de Kendo.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí?

-Estábamos en una cita – Le dije con una mirada, creo que fulminante, espero no haber mandado la estilo Digimon Kaiser

-Lo siento, pero Takeru… y Daisuke… intenté con ellos, aun que sea T.k parecía saber algo pero… tenía un cita con Kari y Daisuke… para que decirte. Así pensé en ti – Me dedicó una sonrisa. Espero que no nos demoremos. Salimos a practicar. Miyako nos veía aun que parecía algo aburrida. Me tomó cerca de cuarenta y cinco minutos, ahí Cody lo comenzó a hacerlo bien, aun que admito que lo dejé ganar, ya quería irme con Miyako. Volvimos a los vestidores ¡rayos! eran las seis, pero bueno ¿Ahora que nos podría interrumpir?

-Gracias Ken – Me agradeció mi amigo Cody – Hoy por ti mañana por mí. Aun que esta vez ha sido al revés, o no, no sé ya veremos, suerte en tu cita – Dijo tirándome un codazo

-¿Y Como esta eso de Riku? [1]

-Hmm bueno desde el verano salimos – Me respondió sonriente, ya veo un Matt en él, espero equivocarme. – Mientras Daisuke sufría porque Hikari no le hacía caso yo aproveché el pánico y encontré a una chica muy linda – Luego de eso simplemente me despedí

Miyako y Yo comenzamos a Salir del lugar, y nos comenzamos a dirigir al centro comercial, pensé en invitarla a ver una película "Que genio", vamos Ichijouji, piensa en algo mejor. Así decidí pasarle mi brazo por su cintura y pegarla mas a mí, Bien esto va bien si sigue así…

.Miyako hace un rato, Cody interrumpió lo que te iba a decir…

-¡Ken!

-¡Chicas es Ken! – Hay no por favor…

-Después te lo digo, ahora vámonos. – Le dije jalándola de su mano

-¿Qué te pasa Ken? - Me pregunto soltando nuestro agarre

-Son mis Fans – Le dije muy apenado – Y si te ven conmigo, mañana estaré asistiendo a tu funeral

-¿Y a mi que esas niñatas estúpidas? – Me comenzó a reclamar. No veo nada lindo aquí

-Perdóname Miyako –

-Esta bien, no importa – Dijo dedicándome una sonrisa.

-¡Ken! – Hay no las locas de nuevo

-Vámonos – Dije jalándola nuevamente. Comencé a correr, no le diría "Corrimos" pues yo solo la iba jalando. Ya más alejados de las fans paramos.

-Bas…ta… Ke…n – Me dijo con la respiración agitada y sobándose su pie. ¡Que idiota! Lo olvide, ella iba usando tacos y de seguro se le hizo mas difícil

-Perdón olvide que usabas tacos – Dije señalándole – Vamos a comer algo y ahí podrás descansar

-Acepto – Respondió tomándome del brazo. Llegamos a un restaurante de comida rápida. Ahí nos sentamos y ella tomó un gran respiro mientras yo pedía unas hamburguesas. Ahí había un reloj de pared eran las seis y media ¿Tanto rato habíamos corrido? Con ella el tiempo se pasa volando. Llegué a la mesa y me senté con ella, le entregué su hamburguesa y comenzó a comerla. Yo hice lo mismo, estaba deliciosa. Vamos ahora es el momento. Ya nos Fans. Ni Cody y los demás están amenazados bajo muerte por si me llaman.

-Miyako – Dije Cogiéndole la mano, ella se empezó a sonrojar… - Lo que te he querido decir es… - ¡Mierda Mi celular! – ¡¿Y AHORA QUE! – Miyako se río de mí

-Contesta que tal si es algo importante – Y finalizó riéndose aún más de mí- Decidí hacerle caso y contesté

-Aló ¿¡Daisuke! – No esto no ¡ahora si lo mataré!- ¿Qué quieres? – Le dije, claro espero que no quiera verme al menos que hoy día quiera que firmen su acta de defunción

-Ichijouji, necesito tu ayuda - ¿Otro? -Es que mi equipo de futbol juega mañana las finales y necesito que nos eches una manito

-¿Y Como que no es un poco tarde? – Le reclamé

-Si, pero vamos mal en defensa y Taichi si no se iba, Sora lo mataría, Además quien mejor que tu ¿Me ayudas? – Finalizo mi "Mejor amigo", Me parece ¿O se aprovechan de mi amabilidad?

-Espérate. Miya, Daisuke necesita que lo ayude para el campeonato de mañana, ¿Te animas? – Vamos es mi mejor amigo y tampoco lo podía dejar abandonado

-¿Por qué no? – Me dijo sonriente, comienzo a pensar de que su verdadero emblema es el de la amabilidad y el mío el de la dejabilidad

Nos disponemos a levantarnos del centro de comida rápida y nos dirigimos a la escuela secundaria Odaiba, ahí entrena Daisuke con su equipo. Llegamos y Miyako se sienta en unas gradas y yo voy con Daisuke…. ¡Esperen! ¿Es que acaso ese no es ese T.k?

-¿Takeru?

-Ichijouji ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Le señaló a Miyako y el me hace señas como preguntándome si ya lo hice, solo se lo niego con la cabeza

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Le preguntó él está en el equipo de básquet ¿pero en el de futbol?

-Salía del edificio donde vive Hikari. Ya habíamos terminado nuestra cita, pero Daisuke llamó y me dijo que necesitaba ayuda, pues uno de sus defensas enfermó y no tenía a quien mas recurrir

-¿Juegas mal? Daisuke me dijo que estaban mal en esa área

-Que mentiroso eres Daisuke. Hoy día has estado tan desconcentrado que hasta Taichi se fue del aburrimiento

-¿Yy… yo?, Tu tienes la culpa por tener una cita con Hikari justo hoy día – Le contestó "Mi mejor amigo" si a eso se le puede llamar así, Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte.

-Daisuke tu siempre tan buen amigo, quiero tener una cita con Miyako pero no primero Cody, luego mis fans y ahora ¡Tú! – Le resondré, se lo merece ¿O me equivoco?

-Perdón, solo será un ratito, porfa – Dijo haciéndome ojitos, ¿Hoy estoy sensible o qué? Volteé a ver a Miya, ella estaba hablando por teléfono, Le sonreí y me devolvió el gesto

-Vamos Daisuke – Le dije queriendo terminar rápido. Le expliqué lo que necesitaba para ganar y luego de eso fui con Miyako, a las gradas, ella seguía hablando por teléfono.

-Entonces mañana nos vemos Hika, Hasta mañana. – Dijo colgando el teléfono y depositándolo en su cartera.

-¿Y que tal van los chicos? – Me preguntó

-Bien, un ratito mas y terminamos le voy a explicar unas últimas cosas, por que hoy Daisuke no esta en sus casillas, como Takeru tuvo una cita con Hikari…

-Si… ella me lo estaba comentando – Me respondió. En ese momento tenía mi abrigo en mi mano, comenzaba a hacer frío y no era hora de que una señorita este sin un abrigo, así que lo puse sobre sus hombros el abrigo que llevaba en mi brazo; ella me miró, ojalá no me equivoque, pero le vi un leve sonrojo, luego bajo su cabeza.

-Gracias – Me dijo algo apenada

-Solo quince minutos mas por favor Miya – Le dije suplicante

-No hay problema – Me respondió, dicho esto regresé con los chicos, le diría lo último a Daisuke y me iría con Miyako, se estaba haciendo tarde, creo que mi plan se a frustrado luego la tendré que llevar a su casa y nunca lo haré, como siempre yo tan optimista. Le expliqué a Daisuke y le hice jugar un rato con el equipo, primero para estar con Miyako y Dos porque mañana sería su partido y en el aire no lo puedo dejar.

-Listo Dai, Takeru intenta de que el no meta un gol en tu portería – Le dije regresando a las gradas sentándome al lado de Miya

-¿Ya terminaron? – Me preguntó Miyako.

-Solo jugaran algo más, Daisuke esta tenso porque Hikari tuvo una cita con Takeru y no con él

-Era de esperarse, más no la pueden obligar a Hikari solo para que Daisuke y el resto de su equipo gane, de todas maneras… Daisuke es igual que Taichi, así el día anterior se encuentre desanimado a la hora del partido se olvida de todo.

-Eso es cierto ¿Quién lo entiende? - Ella estaba muy centrada, incluyendo que no parecía haberle prestado atención a lo que hacíamos

-Tu, no por nada eres su mejor amigo – Esto último provoco la risa de ambos, bueno aun que a veces me da ganas de tirarle su buen golpe a Daisuke es mi mejor amigo ¿No? Pude sentir una pequeña presión en mi hombro… rea ella se había echado en mi, esto me pudo sacar una gran sonrisa y un gran sentimiento de satisfacción.

El equipo se despide de mi más Daisuke y Takeru me lanzan una sonrisa pícara y se van juntos… espero que no se peleen en el camino… justo en ese mismo momento pude sentir que la presión en mi hombro se hace más fuerte y volteé a fijarme si Miyako se encontraba bien… Se había quedado Dormida… Creo que será mejor que me quede aquí un rato más y esperar a que se despierte o si no en último caso despertarla… No sé porque se me dio por mirar arriba, al cielo, me pude percatar de que hoy hay muchas estrellas, que milagro, usualmente el smog de la ciudad no las deja ver [2[,

-Lo siento Miyako, hoy día no te pude decir lo que sentía por ti, he sido un estúpido – Dije, aun que sabía que no me escuchaba, luego tan solo le dí un pequeño beso en la frente

-¿Y Porque Has esperado hasta esta hora para decírmelo? – Dijo levantándose de mi hombro y mirándome a los ojos – La única razón por la que he soportado a Cody, a tus fans y a Daisuke ha sido para…

-Escuchar esto ¿No? – Dije viéndola con ternura

-Yo… - Dijo poniéndose muy roja y dándome la espalda

-Miyako… - Dije, para levantarme y luego proceder a coger su rostro con delicadeza y darle un pequeño beso en los labios, unos muy dulces labios. – Miya tu me gustas mucho y desde hace mucho – Dije ya no me podía contener

-Ken… yo… - Dijo para abrazarme – siento algo especial por ti – Dijo susurrándomelo al oído

-¿Quieres ser mi novia, Miyako-san? –

-Si, claro – Me dijo desviándome la mirada y con un sonrojo carmesí en sus mejillas

-Mantente siempre a mi lado Miyako – Le dije para darle otro beso el cual fue correspondido

-Por siempre Ken-kun – Al fin de cuentes todo salió como quería, aun que no como lo imaginé.

_Nota 1: Eso de Cody lo saqué de un Cd Drama, no recuerdo bien el nombre pero es que Daisuke se va a Estados Unidos a ver a Willis y a Mimi pues Hikari lo había rechazado y creía que ella y Takeru habían estado saliendo (Ojalá) y que Cody se había conseguido una novia_

_Nota 2: Lo del Smog lo saqué de Shugo Chara! En el capítulo 59 que Utau canta My Heartful song en un pequeño concierto, Ikuto le dice eso al superintendente._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bueno chicos ¿Les gusto?<strong>__** no olviden su Review! Puede ser una amenza, sugerencia, O lo que sea! La intencion es lo que cuenta :9**_

_**No olvides pasar por mis nuevos Fics: -**_

_**-Esperanza y Luz para salvar al mundo - CrossOver de las 4 primeras generaciones, tendran que afrontar una crisis digital y además lidiar con los problemas de cualquier adolescente a esa edad n_n**_

_**-Metida de pata - Kenyako ~ Nadie mejor que Daisuke para meter la pata meter en problemas a Ken y a Miyako... ~ OneShot**_

___**-Amoríos y Líos - De todo un poco Capitulo 7 Up! (Como que esto ya no lo hace muy bueno en Fin!)**_

_**Espero que te haya gustado este One-Shot y que pases a leer los otros no olvides tu review, lo que no me mata me fortalece (:**_

_**Ahora si procedo a retirarme, espero tu review!**_

_**Nos Vemos!**_

_**Saludos**_

_**Peace&Love**_

_**By: Anitajunio**_

_**Besos! Muak!**_


End file.
